In a conventional art, there has been a requirement in which a burning characteristic is focused, and an ignition coil, which has a high output and high energy, is realized. When an energy specification is satisfied, a sufficient output voltage is outputted, so that there are only ignition coils in which a high voltage of an output voltage is realized by increasing energy, and it has been not considered that how a high voltage is outputted by using identical output energy. In a conventional art, a technology, which is related to a bobbin shape or a winding number distribution, is mainly described as a technology which is related to a high withstand voltage of a secondary coil (for example, refer to Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, and Patent Document 3).